Muerdago
by Quimera Dreams
Summary: Navidad, Navidad y que se yo, esto de hacer summary no es lo mio. YAOI KaixTakao eso es todo leanlo si quieren y si no, no¡ ya


**Genero:** Drama

**Advertencia:** Yaoi

**Parejas:** Kai x Takao

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao

* * *

**_Muerdago_**

- Ahhh... me duele¡¡¡

- Solo un poco mas

- Como que un poco mas, hace rato que lo estamos haciendo

- Si, pero ya casi

- Como que ya casi???

- No mas la puntita

- Que no puedes hacerlo mas rápido¡¡¡ mis brazos ya no resisten y me duelen las piernas, estar en cuatro patas no es cómodo

- Bueno, fuiste tu el que se ofreció a ponerse de rodillas así que aguántate

- Pero pesas¡¡¡, que tan difícil es meter una cuerda atraves de un pequeño nudo como para tenerme así por dos horas

- Ray no seas llorón, no es para tanto, apenas pasamos hora y media, además ya termine

- Ya era hora¡¡

El rubio descendió de la espalda de su oriental compañero, quien al incorporarse no tardo en poner una mueca de dolor, encorvando su espalda, realizando círculos con sus brazos y molestos sonidos con su cuello verificando asi que todo en su cuerpo se encontrara en orden. La Navidad estaba cerca y como era costumbre de todos los años desde que se conocieron el equipo se reunía en casa de Takao para pasar la noche buena hasta la llegada del esperado día, todos los preparativos estaban listos, las luces, los regalos, el árbol, al parecer todo estaba hecho, pero al pequeño Norteamericano se le había ocurrido que algo faltaba que entre tantos preparativos, detalles, arreglos y demás cosas olvidaron, eso era el indiscutible Muérdago, esa pequeña y aparentemente relegada **planta **era el eslabón faltantesin pensarlo o consultarlo Max se dispuso a que esa milenaria tradición tampoco fuera pasada por alto, sin preámbulos busco el lugar perfecto para ponerla y opto por ubicarla en una de las vigas del techo que daban al jardín trasero que se encontraba cubierto de blanquecina nieve, pero la altura entre dicho madero y Max era considerable entonces como buen amigo Ray se ofreció a auxiliar al pequeño realizando el papel de banquillo para que de esa forma el rubio lograse alcanzar la viga.

- Ves¡, te dije que lo lograríamos- colocando un brazo en el hombro del ojidorado comento el pecoso entusiasmado por haber logrado su objetivo- disculpa que haya tardado tanto es que quería asegurarme que no se fuese a zafar – finalizó con una linda sonrisa

- Mas vale que no se zafe, por que no vuelvo a ayudarte

- Claro que no, le hice un nudo triple- ambos inconscientemente avanzaron fijando su vista en el nudo – ves eso de allí, eso nadie lo podrá quitar – apuntando con su mano hacia las cuerdas que cruzadas formaban un gracioso bulto – lo mas probable es que se quede aquí hasta la próxima Navidad, te lo juro nadie la quitara

- Aja, lo que digas

- Desconfías de mi habilidad para hacer nudos

- Nooo... solo que la ultima ves que hiciste tu famoso nudo, no resulto se mas que un moño mal trecho ¡por suerte¡ ya que lo que ataste no era tela, sino la bufanda de Kai, quien casi nos mata si no fuese por que yo... Max? que te pasa,... por que estas tan rojo – por algún motivo desde que empezó a hablarle su acompañante evitaba mirarlo bajando la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzado – Max??... sucede algo malo?.

El aludido solo hizo una seña con sus manos apuntando hacia arriba sin dejar de mirar el suelo, ambos se encontraban debajo del muérdago y no lo habían notado, el mayor no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo brotara en sus blancas mejillas, eso explicaba el comportamiento del pequeño, según la tradición debían besarse como promesa de un amor verdadero y un posible prospero matrimonio el cual aun no estaba en planes, pero por el momento esa era la explicación mas lógica del comportamiento del chico, a lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír

- El muérdago,... es eso lo que te molesta- pregunto acariciando la sonrosada mejilla, manteniendo esa tranquila sonrisa – No tienes que besarme si no quieres

- T..tu quieres?

- No tengo problema – entrecerrando sus ojos susurro acortando el espacio entre ellos teniendo como objetivo los rosados labios del ojiazul hasta que...

- YA LLEGUE¡¡¡- eso los detuvo abruptamente – Ups.. lo siento interrumpo algo – ese era Takao quien llegaba de la tienda por que fue a comprar algunos mandados del abuelo – Por favor no se detengan, hagan de cuenta de que yo no estoy aquí jejeje– tomando asiento en el suelo de madera, argumento al notar lo que se encontraba en el techo y la posición en que se hallaban sus amigo

-LO HARIAMOS SI NO HICIERAS TANTO ESCANDALO¡¡¡ - respondió con una vena palpitante el usualmente tranquilo neko, él y Max llevaban algunos un año saliendo por lo tanto era normal la muestra de cariño entre ambos excepto cada ves que el pelitormenta estaba presente pues este parecía divertiré cada ves que intentaban algo

- Ohh Ray no es para que te pongas así, yo jamas pensaría algo malo de ti, seguro que Max tiene mucho frío y tu quieres ayudarlo a entrar en calor jeje

- Terminaste

- Ehhh creo que si, ahora lo importante venia a decirles que Hilary no vendrá por que fue de viaje, Daichi llamo diciendo que pasaría la Navidad con su familia y Kenny hará lo mismo, así que seremos solo los tres

- Y Kai?? – inquirió el rubio – Tampoco vendrá?

- No esperas que lo haga o si? Kai nunca viene, siempre lo invito y ni señas de él

- Tal ves hoy sea diferente y si venga- repuso el pelinegro- quizás no le llegan tus mensajes cada ves que lo invitas. Yo lo llame y me dijo que vendría, él no rompe su palabra

- Ahh... no hablemos de eso quieres- levantándose del suelo, se disponía a entrar, mirando a sus compañeros de reojo- te aseguro que no vendrá

- No estaría tan seguro si fuera tu – todos lo presentes dirigieron su mirada al lugar de donde provenía esa voz tan conocida, era Kai quien se encontraba parado en el jardín con los copos de nieve cayéndole encima

- Kay viniste¡¡- fue la respuesta unísona, este solo se limito a ingresar a la parte techada de la casa, sacudirse las botas por la nieve parándose junto al peliazul quien no tardo en sonreírle

- Que bueno tenerte amigo- saludo este siendo totalmente ignorado por el bicolor quien simplemente ingreso a la sala de la casa lo que hizo que borrara su sonrisa- Si pasa Kai estas en tu casa- desdeño con sarcasmo el dragón

* * *

El sol bañaba en su sangre el vasto cielo anunciando su partida dejando detrás de si una estela de estrellas a punto de nacer en un manto oscuro y confidente fiel de la Emperatriz de Plata quien en pocas horas aria acto de presencia vistiendo sus mejores galas en una noche tan bella. Fuera de la casa cierto descendiente del dragón tormenta observaba distraídamente la muerte del astro rey, mientras aspiraba el aire fresco del jardín, un silencioso suspiro escapo de sus labios, el amaba estas fechas, era una de sus festividades favoritas aun que aveces solo la pasaba con su abuelo ya que su padre y su hermano nunca estaban, pero desde que formaron un equipo ellos siempre lo acompañaban todos los años, desde ese entonces las Navidades no eran tan solitarias es mas , eran más complicadas, tenia que preparar todo para su llegada, debía ir de compras con el abuelo, tenia que limpiar la casa y comprar regalos de acuerdo a los gustos de ellos.

La puerta corrediza que daba a la sala estaba cerrada, pero podían oírse voces, Ray discutiendo con el abuelo sobre la preparación adecuada de un platillo, Max hablando con Kai sobre quien sabe que mientras este solo permanecía callado con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados interesándole poco lo que el chico tuviese que decir, alejando sus pasos fue a una de las puertas traseras y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuatro años desde que eran compañeros, cuatro Navidades que pasaban en la cual Kai nunca estuvo¿cuantas veces llamo y él nunca respondió¿cuantas veces lo espero ilusionado por su llegada, y ni rastros de él?, ahora de repente sin avisar aparece por que Ray lo llamo invitándolo a pasar la Navidad, eso solo demostraba que sus sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos.

El corazón se le oprimía poco a poco, e intentaba escapar por sus ojos de agua cristalina, sentado en el borde de la cama, contemplando un armario abierto, dentro habían cuatro regalos perfectamente envueltos y conservados cada uno con una tarjeta que decía "_Feliz Navidad Kai"_ , todos esos años y nunca dejo de esperarlo con un regalo de bienvenida aunque él nunca llegara, este año no fue la excepción pero cierto Kai nunca hubiese venido si no fuera por Ray, solo por el neko no por él.

La hora de la gran cena Navideña llegaría pronto, no podían empezar sin el anfitrión, fijándose en el espejo se hecho un ultimo vistazo antes de ir ala sala, acerco su rostro al reflejo tenía que asegurarse de que nadie notara que había estado llorando, sonrío a su figura reflejada, eso era lo único que verían, como todas las veces escondería su dolor detrás de ese chico positivo bromista y glotón como tantas veces el bicolor lo llamo, pero ahora eso no importaba, ya no mas

* * *

Todos debían hincarse de rodillas alrededor de la mesa con el banquete puesto, el abuelo en la cabeza, Ray en un costado y Kai en el otro, solo faltaban Takao y Max. Ninguno de los dos estaban presentes, el primero seguía en su cuarto y el segundo fue un rato al baño

- Por que tardaran tanto, seguro que Takao se quedo dormido

- Mi nieto no se dormiría sabiendo que sus amigos están aquí, y menos habiendo semejante banquete

- Gracias abuelo, que haría yo si tu no me defendieras – el susodicho había llegado alcanzando a oír parte de la conversación – seguro que pensarían que soy un desconsiderado

- Pero que dices Takao, nosotros nunca diríamos algo así, lo mas seguro es que forzaste tanto su cerebro haya afuera que te fuiste a descansar

- Que gracioso Ray ja-ja-ja- contesto observando el lugar que ocuparía en la mesa, cuando se disponía a posarce junto a su neko amigo, sintió su dorada mirada sobre él, haciéndole señas para que tomara asiento junto al ruso ya que este tenia deseos de compartir su lugar con su pequeño rubio. Desganado tomo asiento a lado de Kai, quien sorpresivamente abrió ojos escarlata fijando su visión sobre el peliazul su rostro permanecía serio, áspero como indicándole con la mirada que no le era de su agrado su compañía, el moreno solo pudo tragar duro sintiendo esa opresión en su corazón mucho mas fuerte al ver como el arisco chico se incorporaba e iba asentarse junto al pelinegro al que no le paso desapercibido el comportamiento del peliazul, este alzo la mirada comprobando que el norteamericano hacia acto de presencia e intento sonreír para que nadie notara su aflicción viendo como este observa a su novio con cierto interrogante

- Oye Max¡¡, siéntate junto a mi – indicando el lugar vacío

- Claro

- Creo que Kai te gano el lugar jejeje – observando como el mencionado lo destrozaba con la mirada para de nuevo cerrarlos ¿sería capaz de odiarlo tanto?

La cena transcurrió sin mayor novedad, dieron las gracias por los alimentos y empezaron a charlar en cada bocado, todos menos Kai contaban anécdotas, chistes o simples ocurrencias que surcaban su mente, dejando que el tiempo pasara sin notarlo y sin llevarlo mucho en cuenta, pronto el reloj anuncio la llegada de la media noche mediante un estruendoso sonar, los que estaban charlando dejaron de hacerlo tomaron sus copas y con una sonrisa en el rostro brindaron por la ocasión tan especial y armoniosa que pasaron todos unidos .

Aunque normalmente la tradición dicta que se entreguen los regalos al siguiente día, dos de los ahí presentes no pudieron contenerse las ganas de entregarse sus respectivos obsequios

- Toma Max, Feliz Navidad- dijo el oriental entregando a su prometido una pequeña cajita de color azul real con un moño dorado, Max lo abrió viendo el contenido maravillado, era un collar de plata con las insignias MR entrelazadas con incrustaciones de oro

- Ahhh... gracias Ray, toma,- exclamo agradeciendo el bello detalle - este es el tuyo – envuelto en papel plateado con adornos de color rojo, Max le entrego un caja de mediano tamaño, Ray lo desenvolvió con cuidado sin romper la envoltura, abrió la caja encontrándose con el símbolo del yin yang tejido en lino de seda (existirá eso oO?) tomando el tejido entre sus manos, noto que en realidad era un banda como la que tenia puesta en su frente solo que de un encaje mas fino y elegante

- Max... esto...esto es...mmnn... muchas gracias es hermoso – termino abrazando a su novio y dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Solo en la mejilla, ahhh por favor Ray, creo que Max se merece algo mejor que solo en la mejilla no crees

- Takao no empieces

- De acuerdo solo por esta ves, tomen esto es para ustedes – les entrego un obsequio

- No deviste...Que es? –pregunto Max desenvolviendo el presente

- Mi fotografía en un marco que dice "Con amor de Takao" – ambos solo lo miraron por un segundo con cara de "No serias capas" y luego siguieron desenvolviendo el paquete , era un porta retratos de bronce tamaño grande con la foto de ambos abrasados y la inscripción "Juntos por siempre" en la parte inferior

- Ahhh Takao que...- decían al unísono mientras se acercaban para abrasarlo

- No no no¡¡¡... nada de abrazos- interrumpió antes que finalizaran la oración poniendo sus manos como escudo contra ellos – con un gracias me contento, no soy tan cursi- dejándolos para que continuaran disfrutando de la noche, busco con la mirada a Kai quien se encontraba alejado solo, sentado en una de las esquinas de la sala, esta ves si podría darle su regalo el que le compro este año

Lenta y silenciosamente se acerco para no incomodar al bicolor quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados, hasta quedar lo mas cerca posible, pero nuevamente este lo asusto abriéndolos de repente mostrando cierto fulgor indescriptible, sin poder evitarlo quedo frente a él, contemplándolo en silencio sintiendo como su corazón latía tan rápido que si tuviera piernas sería capas de ganar una competencia

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto tajantemente el ruso, mientras observaba de arriba abajo al peliazul

- Bueno... yo – agacho la mirada mientras un marcado sonrojo teñía sus mejillas – Feliz Navidad Kai- cuanto tiempo había esperado para decirle eso al bicolor?, y al fin ese día llego, por alguna razón nuca dejaba de tener esperanzas de que Kai correspondiese sus sentimientos, eso pensaba mientras extendía su mano estrechándole una pequeña caja esperando expectante que su capitán lo recibiese, observo como el mayor miraba el objeto luego lo miraba a él, lo hacia aun lado marchándose hacia afuera dejándolo solo y con la mano extendida aun punto vacío.

Suficiente, eso era todo, como había podido ser tan tonto¿Kai quererlo algún día? Que tontería¡¡, ni siquiera aceptaba un obsequio que viniese de parte suya con menos razón lo aceptaría a él, abrumado por lo sucedido no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizasen con el deseo de llorar, como solo quedaban Max y Ray demostrando su afecto, fue a su habitación cabizbajo, cerro la puerta y se tumbo en la cama arrojando el regalo al suelo escondiendo su rostro entre las almohadas, no podía sacar esa imagen de su cabeza, esos ojos rojos que destellaban desprecio ,odio y pensar que no hace mucho imaginaba esos ojos con algo de ternura dirigida a él

- Estúpidos sueños – murmuro en el cojín abrasándolo con todas sus fuerzas, giro su cabeza hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el regalo, levantándose lo tomo cuidadosamente mirándolo con una sonrisa lastimera – Creo que tu también te iras con los otros – dijo quedamente al objeto en su mano metiéndolo con cuidado en el pequeño armario, contemplo los otros paquete que contenía el estante, se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, desde que los envolvió el mismo nadie los había abierto ni lo aria salvo su dueño, quien al parecer no tenia interés en ellos – Tal ves se los regale a alguien mas

* * *

La mañana parecía iniciar con un fulgurante sol deseoso de bañar con su calor a la ciudad que había dormido en el frío manto invernal, aun era temprano muy temprano, como para que alguien estuviese consiente en la casa, pero la verdad es que no tenia muchas ganas de seguir en la cama despierto como lo hizo en toda la noche pensando y pensando, ahora solo quería aspirar aire fresco, salió de su habitación procurando no hacer ruido, paso por la sala donde solo se encontraban Max y Ray abrasados dormidos ¡Dios hasta elsaco compartían, pero al parecer no era lo suficientemente temprano como para que Kai siguiera dormido, sus cosas estaba ahí en perfecto orden pero él no.

Continuo avanzando en cuclillas lo más silencioso posible para no hacer ruidos y despertar a sus compañeros un vez a fuera pudo sentir el aire fresco golpear su rostro, no tardo en aspirarlo y llenar sus pulmones de ese aire frío.

El jardín estaba cubierto con más nieve que el día anterior, tan blanca y fría al principio pero cálida un ves que la sientes, por que Kai no podía ser como la nieve, de nuevo ese pensamiento, como rayos pudo enamorarse de alguien como él, habiendo tantos chicos en el mundo tuvo que ser el mas frío, intratable e insensible, presumido orgulloso, apuesto misterioso, noble, valiente e irresistible de su capitán, exhalando un sonoro suspiro sabia que por mas que lo intentara no podría odiar a Kai, solo se contentaría con verlo a lo lejos, solo, serio y aun así le desearía lo mejor. Fijando su vista por el lugar, noto que el muérdago seguía ahí.

- Tonto muérdago – penso, estaba de malas y tenia que desquitarse con algo y que mejor cosa que el símbolo del amor en la Navidad, amor que veía tan lejano, predispuesto a arrancarlo de la viga se puso bajo ella mirando el "triple nudo" sonriendo ante el recuerdo que esa frase le traía a la mente, sabia que la pequeña plantita estaba muy lejos de su alcance, lo que explicaba las frecuentes quejas de Ray por el dolor en su espalda, entro a la casa buscando el pequeño banco que solían usar al encontrarlo se dirigió de nuevo al jardín trasero, coloco el banco justo en dirección a la viga sin otra que se encontraba muy en el borde del suelo de madera, subió en ella y tomo el pequeño arbusto en sus manos, no sería muy difícil libéralo de las ataduras teniendo en cuenta de quien hizo el nudo, no era por nada, Max era bueno en muchas cosas pero hacer nudos no era una de ellas, tirando una a una las cuerdas decidió moverse un poco para ver el nudo desde otra perspectiva, pero ese movimiento resulto fatal, una de las patas resbalo en el borde, al sentir que caía se aferro al muérdago llevándolo consigo en el descenso, cayendo en la tierra húmeda de frente tendido completamente en el suelo, con sus ojos cerrados sin moverse con la tierra entre sus manos y su ropa.

Sintió como algo fuerte lo tomaba y ayudaba a levantarse, chocando contra el cuerpo detrás suyo que lo atraía en un abrazo, eran unos brazos musculosos que reconoció prontamente era Kai, quien lo tenía recostado como si fuera un niño pequeño con las manos cerradas en su pecho como si tuviera miedo, su rostro seguía inmutable sin ningún rastro de preocupación igual que sus ojos

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto el ojiescarlata manteniendo ese porte rígido que por en verdad le asustaba¿desde cuando Kai se preocupaba por el?

- S...si estoy bien – reacciono de repente el peliazul intentando incorporarse sintiendo un horrible dolor en el tobillo izquierdo – Aaahhhh¡¡¡¡

Observo como Kai lo miro dirigiendo sus una de sus blancas manos en el lugar, also un poco el pantalón bajando algo sus calcetines para ver el lugar dañado, estaba enrojecido pero no mostraba ningún moretón

- Te lastimaste el tobillo – sentencio dirigiéndose al peliazul que no podía dejar de mirarlo con algo de asombro – Que hacías levantado tan temprano??

El chico no respondió solo seguía mirándolo avergonzado por todo lo que estaba pasando, perdido en eso ojos de fuego, que se supone que le dijera?, no tenia ni idea, tan perdido estaba que ni siquiera noto cuando fue que Kai tomo el objeto que se encontraba en sus manos

- Era esto?- refiriéndose a la planta que ahora el ruso tenia en sus manos, un fuerte tono carmesí enmarco su rubor por lo que desvío la mirada esperando una especie de burla o comentario sarcástico pero lo ultimo que espero fue sentir un calor delicioso en sus labios, por lo que sus ojos de para en par como si fueran dos platos miraron fijamente al causante de aquella sensación que poco a poco se separo de el, su rostro lucia diferente, por así decirlo cálido igual que sus ojos

- P...por...POR QUE HICISTE ESO??¡¡¡ - pregunto desconcertado obligando al chico a que lo soltase e intentando incorporare

- No se... tal ves por que es muérdago y se supone que te bese

- POR QUE ERA MUERDAGO¡¡¡ - caía al borde del desespero con la respiración agitada, podía ser tan descarado¡¡¡ - ... SOLO POR QUE ERA MUERDAGO¡¡¡ - intento calmarse, tranquilizo su respiración y dirigiéndose al pálido muchacho enfrente suyo que lo miraba tan tranquilo e incluso parecía estar feliz por su actitud –Sabes, tu no tenias ningún derecho a hacerlo, besarse bajo el muérdago es solo para personas que se aman y desean que ese sentimiento tan bonito perdure o para las personas que buscan amor... – reprendía al ruso, acercándose desafiante apuntándolo con el dedo índice, como cuando se castiga a un chico señalándole su error - y si no mal recuerdo TU ME ODIAS¡¡ ... dime que te hecho para que me odies, lo único que buscaba era que fuéramos amigos, ni siquiera aceptaste el regalo... tan desagradable soy?? – hace tiempo que volvió a bajar la cabeza cerrando sus luceros azules, intentando contener las lagrimas que traviesas recorrían su morena mejilla, de nuevo ese dolor en el pecho, como si miles de navajas fuesen incrustándose desangrándolo, ese dolor era insoportable, la mas seguro es que Kai estuviese riendo por verlo así débil, sentimental y que si lo era, solo que no quería mirarlo, no quería ver esos ojos que lo odiaban tanto de nuevo.

Dispuesto a marcharse volteo sobre sus pasos caminando con cuidado de no lastimarse y hubiese avanzado mas si no fuera por una mano que lo sostuvo de la muñeca obligándolo a mirar a su captor y perderse en sus brazos, si so era, Kai lo estaba abrasando, aunque quisiese soltarse este no permitía que se liberara, continuo forcejeando hasta desistir, ambas manos a un costado y el en el medio recostado sobre el pecho del mayor, se sentía bien, agradable el hecho de sentirse rodeado por esos brazos que lo sostenían firmemente a la ves con cierta delicadeza la cual nunca creyó existente en él

- Que es lo que quieres, no tuviste suficiente ya – murmuraba con la voz quebrada, derramando algunos sollozos escondido – solo, déjame ir

No puedo... y no lo haré – un escalofrío corrió por su espalda¿qué es lo que estaba diciendo?, levanto la mirada para ver esos ojos, si su ojos, no podía ser, esos ojos de odio y rencor ya no estaban, como si nunca existieron, pronto pudo percibir como su mano limpiaba las lagrimas que quedaban en su mejilla – No llores, no me gusta que lo hagas

¿Por qué haces esto? En un momento me odias y en el otro no

- Como quieres que no te odie?... Me enseñaron a hacerlo, me enseñaron que debía ser el mejor y tu me venciste... no sabes cuanto odio a los que son dependientes y en cambio yo dependo de ti, de que estés bien y sonrías como siempre, cuando tu solo me ves como un amigo – pronto el agarre se volvió mas brusco, acortando distancia entre ellos acercándose peligrosamente al pequeño ojicielo – amigos? solo eso... amigos, yo no quiero ser solo un amigo, yo quiero ser algo mas – sus labios no tardaron en posarse en los del dragón, sintiendo de nuevo esa calidez una sensación placentera, buscando ingresar a su boca delineo varias veces esos finos labios con su lengua dándole a entender a Takao las intenciones del tatuado, lentamente los separo dejando ingresar al bicolor a su cavidad, explorando, acariciando y deleitándose con esas sensaciones que lamentablemente llegaron a su fin provocando que ambos se distanciasen un poco.

Takao se encontraba totalmente ruborizado sus ojos semi abiertos y la boca entreabierta buscando el oxigeno que Kai se robo de sus pulmones, siendo observado por él que aun lo mantenía entre sus brazos, la nieve blanca con los copos cayendo sobre ellos y esa brisa mañanera rodeándolos era perfecto para congelarlo por la eternidad en sus mentes como un bello recuerdo, pero todo tiene un fin y ese momento tan romántico también

- EJEM¡¡¡ Cof Cof... Que frío hace... no Takao – no podía ser, esa vos la reconocía y mas con ese tonito, ya imaginaba la sonrisa en el rostro burlón de sus compañeros

- Ray no seas desubicado... no ves que Kai solo lo esta abrigando un poco JAJAJAJA¡¡¡- ambos observaban como se encontraban el capitán y su compañero de equipo abrazados el primero con los ojos cerrados ignorando los comentarios y el segundo con la cara mas roja que un tomate- Espero que no interrumpamos nada importante

El ojicarmín no contesto y se llevo a Takao cargándolo para su completa sorpresa entre sus brazos cruzándose con la parejita que los miraba sonriente.

- Ohh¡¡ ya se van, pero si solo nos estamos divirtiendo - continuaban bromeando hasta seguirlos al lugar donde se dirigían, el cuarto del moreno – Que va a hacer ahí ehh? cantar villancicos? Jejeje

Recibiendo un portazo por la cara el chino y el estadounidense empezaron a reír a carcajadas

- Creo que Kai va a darle su regalo de Navidad a Takao jajajaja- dijo jocoso el pelinegro

- Enserio?... y tu como lo sabes

- Ahh bueno... el me lo dijo, quieres que te muestre que es- pregunto divertido a su novio, en verdad que este no tenia ni idea de que se trataba, tal ves por eso se enamoro de él por esa inquebrantable inocencia que lo marcaba esa solo era un de las muchas razones por las que lo amaba y no dejaría de hacerlo

El sol en lo alto acariciaba con sus tenues rayos de sol ese manto blanco que disfrazaba la ciudad y rodeando en calidez a las personas que la habitan le anunciaba su llegada dando inicio a un nuevo día, arboles cuyas ramas descubiertas danzaban con el viento que suave las rozaba llevándose consigo a cierta ramita de hojas verdes que quedo tendida en la nieve, un planta tan pequeña con un poder tan inmenso que en la antigüedad provoco que el odio terminara, que amores naciesen otros perdurasen que cosas que nuca creímos posible pasaran y la verdad es que sigue haciéndolo hasta hoy en día

_**-Finito-**_

Cof Cof.. este ehh? a esto se le llama historia? u . uU.. bueno este es mi PRIMER ehh primer intento de KaixTakao.. no se que piensen ustedes pero yo bueno mmmnn.. no voy a opinar... si les gusto gracias si no ya que¡, todos tenemos gustos diferentes..Nos leemos...no puedo creer que lo haya publicado u.u

**Sayonara Gambate¡¡¡KayxTakao¡¡¡ **_"True love never have end"_


End file.
